shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dreadful Paths of Vengeance: Chapter 5
Previous Chapter Macabre was alone on the deck. The sun had not yet risen, but he couldn't sleep. He tried to meditate, but something was bothering him. He knew exactly what was. He remebered that day. When, after hearing his guardian getting murdered and the sound of wood burning, he saw his village into flames. The villagers that weren't killed were taken as prisioners. At the time, he thought that was his fault, for being weak and for hiding himself instead of fighting. Later, he realized it wasn't. That's why he had to break Vladimir's hellish claws once and for all. Almost shedding a tear, Macabre heard a door being open. Karen, in pajamas, walked to the deckdeck. Karen: (yawns) Uncle? Can't sleep? Macabre: No, I was just... meditating. Go back to sleep. Karen: Do you want company? Macabre: No, Karen... I'd rather stay alone... She walked over his direction. Karen: You look just like uncle Date. Macabre: What do you mean? Karen: He sits and watches the dawn coming with a sad or dark look on his face. He also says that everything is fine and that he wants to stay alone, but it's an obvious lie. (sits next to Macabre) He always smiles when I sit next to him and we start to talk... Just like you're doing now. Macabre: (smiling) You are also just like Date. Karen: Really? Macabre: Yes... (pass one arm over her shoulders) no one can understand people like him. So, Karen... I don't see you since eight years ago. How have you been? They talked about trivial matters for some hours, until Karen slept. Macabre took her to her bed and returned to the deck. He forgot how was good not being alone. That time he sat down and meditated until the sun rised. Naishi got up only when the sun was exactly over their ship. He walked to the deck and saw only his captain over the helm, looking at the Log Pose. Naishi: Morning, Wolfy! Macabre: Good morning, Naishi the Fool. Naishi: Where's the girl? Macabre: She said she was going to cook something for lunch. Karen: (screaming) It's ready! Naishi: Good, I'm starving! The blackness over the plates couldn't be barely called food. Naishi: Yeah... We need a chef! Macabre: And a marksman, and a musician, and a... Naishi: A chef is the priority... What are we going to say her? Macabre: The truth? Naishi: No. It's not good to make a woman angry. Let's throw it over the sea before she comes back! Macabre: We might kill half of the sea doing this. Karen opened the kitchen's door. Karen: So how is my meal? Macabre: I think I have to look the maps again, we might be close to an island. Karen: And the food? Macabre: I just ate an apple. Karen: OK... What about you... Naishi's plate was empty. Naishi: I can't eat anymore! Thanks, Karen... Naishi: (whispering) Are we getting close of anywhere? I'm starving! Macabre: Do you think I'm not? We'll arrive the next island only by night. Karen: You didn't like my meal, didn't you? They looked behind. Naishi and Macabre: Of course we did... Karen: Really? Because I didn't! You're lying! Naishi and Macabre: We aren't.... Karen: So can I cook tonight also? Naishi: No, please! Macabre: It was bad. Karen: Don't lie to me again! Or I'll make you eat a whole barrel of my rice and sausage! Karen went to her room, shutting the door to the deck. Naishi: There was rice on that thing she cooked? Macabre: And where did she took sausages? We don't have any. Naishi: Let's try not to imagine... By night, they arrived the next island. Gladly eating as much as they could at the cheapest restaurant, they had no idea what they were going to face the next days... Next Chapter Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:RedClaw Pirates Category:Rfldsza Category:Indomitable Souls